The Fast and the Furious
Operation The Fast and the Furious is a gun trafficking program run by the ATF that started in 2009 under Obama. The objective was to supply guns to gangs and criminals in Mexico so thay they could murder policeman and US border control agents.1 Because Liberal Hollywood is the propaganda arm of the DNC they released a series of films to bolster the program, beginning with the 2001 film which is a remake of Point Break except the surfboard is a car and the bank is a truck and Keanu Reaves is somehow dumber. Plot There are some robbers led by Vin Diesel hijacking (religion of peace my a@@) trucks so some guy who cant act goes undercover to become friends with the suspects, who happen to be damned street racers. He consults with the midget (played by Ja Rule) and learns that its NOT how you stand by your car, its how you drive your car. After he blows some welds on the intake by granny shiftin not double clutchin like he should, they all team up to get a 10 second car. Then he gets involved in the Race Wars which happened because Obama became president. He races a ferrarri which is more then you can afford pal. Johnny Tran from The Westside Story delivers a painful monologue about how SWAT came into his house and disrespected his whole family.2 Tran is shot and believed dead but actually undergoes plastic surgery and then returns in Die Another Day to race his convertible against James Bond's invisible car. Finally Brian and Toretto face off in one final race and to the victor goes the spoilers. Sequels and Remakes 2 Fast 2 Furious Brian is back, and this time he has Black friends. That proves that he is NOT racist. Co-starring Tyson Beckford as guy who doesnt ever shut up. 3 Fast 3 Furious The Japanese remake. Two guys argue over who has the better car, which is an important argument because a man is only as good as his car. A girl with a lot of self respect offers herself up as the prize. Then both of them destroy there cars in the race. One of them moves to Japan in disgrace which is known as committing Harry Caray. All the people in Japan call him a gayjin but he responds "I am NOT gay" and beats them in a race proving American exceptionalism and the superiority of are automobiles. Co-starring Nelly. The Fast and the Furious A reboot starring the original cast. Ana Lucia was killed by Michael and the whole crew must go back to the island to make things right. The Japanese guy is still alive proving this is a flashback from when Jin worked for Suns dad. What a twist. Fast Five Finally The Rock has COME BACK to action films. And only he can stop these guys from pulling off a heist. Get ready for non-start car action when the whole gang gets together to stand around talking. Quotes Brian: "He was in my face!" Dominic: "IM in youre face!" Brian: "I am NOT gay" Typical Mexican Racist: "Whats your name?" Brian: "Brian Spilner." Typical Mexican Racist: "Typical White boy name." Dominic: "I life my life a quarter mile at a time. I like fast cars and fast women." Dominic: "What are they planning on racing on, hope and change?" Brian: "Only Obama would enter a race based on hope and change." Dominic: "SO MUCH THIS" "I dont need handouts I dont TAKE handouts." - Brian, proving hes an Independent. References 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Fast_and_Furious 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4I8vdH0HQI